How We Saved Harry Potter
by Winters-Dawn1221
Summary: For WarriorGem14 on dA's birthday. Bella and the Nightingale attempt to take Voldemort out on that fateful Halloween night, or, the TARDIS has to forfeit her snack to a monstrous Mockingjay. Read, review, and enjoy! :)


It was a clear night in October, perfect for trick-or-treating. Children in costumes ran up and down the streets of Godric's Hallow, going from door to door to receive their sugar filled bounties.

In one house, unseen by all but a select few who were gifted with the knowledge of its existence, a young mother and father sat in the sitting room, entertaining their one year old toddler with rainbow colored bubbles.

In another place, not so far away but still more secret than the cottage, a young girl was stabbing an object repeatedly with a silver dagger, dripping with a pale green liquid.

"Don't stab yourself Bella," the brunette at the central column in the room cautioned. She flipped a lever on the control panel surrounding the opaque purple column and the room vibrated.

Bella only humphed in reply before stabbing another trinket.

The shorter girl, the Nightingale as she was called at home, sighed before turning to the monitor. She watched as a man in a dark cloak walked towards the hidden cottage.

Indeed, it was hardly a man but a twisted monster, the Dark Lord Voldemort himself.

The Dark Lord glided towards the door, raised his wand, and with a whispered spell, it swung open. The man and woman in the sitting room looked up, alarm clear on their faces.

"It's him, Lily!" James Potter yelled. "Take Harry and go!"

Voldemort cackled evilly at the small family. He raised his wand.

"Avada-!"

VWOORP! VWOORP!

A large bookshelf with fog glass doors appeared right where Voldemort was standing. The doors swung open and Bella stepped out, a bow and arrow in hand and a black dress with holographic flames cascading around her to the floor.

"Where is he? Where is that beast?" She yelled.

The Nightingale stepped out, glanced around, and pulled out a strange brass cylinder with a glowing turquoise tip.

"I believe... He has been exterminated, Bella," she said, reading information from the device.

"What?"

"Wot?"

"Wha...?"

"Goo!"

Everyone looked at the young Harry Potter before looking back at the Nightingale.

"The TARDIS absorbed his molecular structure and is redistributing his atoms in the atmosphere," she said quickly.

"Meaning..." Bella and James prompted.

"We're... Breathing him?" Lily asked, disgusted.

"Precisely."

Everyone gagged, except Harry, who giggled.

"Yes, well, under the circumstances it was the best course of action to take Tom Riddle down," the Nightingale explained, brushing invisible dust off her purple velvet jacket and lavender waistcoat.

Bella looked sadly down at her black dress, holographic flames still flickering.

"You said I could shoot him."

"Yes, but-."

"Nightingale!"

"Fine! Back in the TARDIS!"

The three Potters watched as the strange girl with the fire dress and the girl dressed as a purple, female version of Wild Bill Hickok in converse stepped back through the doors of the bookcase, closing them behind them. They continued to stare until, with another VWOORP! VWOORP! The bookcase vanished from their sitting room.

The bookcase TARDIS spun through the electrical blue and clouded red time vortex passing analog clocks, digital clocks, holographic clocks, sundials, coco clocks, grandfather clocks, and nearly every other kind of clock from the past and future of the universe.

"I cannot believe you're having me risk the safety of the whole of the wizarding world - and the entirety of Europe - so you can act like Katniss Everdeen!"

"Come on, Night, you told me I could take out Voldemort and then you squish him with your flying bookcase. What am I supposed to do?" Bella asked, throwing her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder and smiling.

The Nightingale only grumbled incoherently before pulling a lever and the TARDIS console room vibrated once more as they landed.

This time, the TARDIS materialized in the hallway and, for emphasis, the Nightingale turned off the brakes so as not to alert anyone to their presence.

She gave Bella a look.

Bella smiled and notched an arrow to her bow as the fog glass bookcase doors swung inward silently. She stepped slowly and quietly out of her friend's time machine and grinned, lifting the black, curved bow.

"It's him, Lily!" She heard James shout once more. "Take Harry and go!"

She watched Voldemort raise his wand arm. "Avada-!"

Bella whistled, loudly and clearly, the call of the Mockinjay. Voldemort turned his head and instantly found a yellow fetched feather embedding itself in his pale forehead.

Then he randomly burst into flames.

And melted into a pile of red goop.

The goop was then eaten by a ravenous, carnivorous Mockingjay.

Which then flew off to Hawaii.

Where it fell into a volcano.

And died.

So Voldemort is dead, gone, caput, capeesh?

Good, now that we're passed that-.

"Excellent!" Bella cheered, doing a small happy dance.

"Yes, unnecessary, but well done," the Nightingale sounded bored as she clapped for Bella's achievement.

"What-? How-?" James and Lily Potter stuttered at them.

The Nightingale stepped up to them, extending a thick parchment envelope toward Lily, who took it with trembling fingers. "Give that to Professor Albus Dumbledore, it explains what happened here tonight," she said coolly.

"But-but... Who are you?" James gasped out.

"That is inconsequential and irrelevant to-."

"I'm Bella and this is the Nightingale. She's this thing called a Time Lady and I'm just a girl from California who keeps her from boring the universe with long words!" Bella said enthusiastically.

"That's enough Gabriella, we are leaving," the Nightingale said, grabbing the taller girl by the upper arm and pulling her back into the bookcase TARDIS.

"But I didn't get to hold baby Harry!"

"You can catch him when he falls off his broom in his Third Year!"

"He'll be too large to catch like that!"

The Nightingale didn't reply, instead, she snapped her fingers and the TARDIS doors closed behind them, locking with a click!

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, walking passed the destroyed locket, ring, cup, diadem, and diary on the grey stone floor - all five horcruxes belonging to Tom Riddle.

"I'm going to drop you off at the Insurgent premier on March 20th, 2015 while I go take care of some paperwork on Stonehenge for a friend."

"Great!" Bella grinned as the Nightingale pulled the lever once more and they flew off into the vortex.

THE END

**This is a birthday story for my friend Bella on deviantART. There she goes by WWarriorGem14 if you're curious. this stars her as herself and me as the Nightingale, a Time Lady from the planet of Gallifrey. and I actually talk like that, on occasion. **

**Since this is a ONE-SHOT, you may favorite and review, but not follow as nothing else will be added to it, ever. Anything else remotely concerning this will be posted SEPARATELY! Capeesh?**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry PPotter © J. K.. Rowling; Doctor Who © BBC; The Hunger Games © Susanne Collins; The Divergent Trilogy © Veronica Roth,**


End file.
